The Revenge of Valintines Day
by Rin Yuki
Summary: We will now meet a much more sinister side of Yuki that never really existed and probably never should. The date is February 14 and ladies, you know what that means! But the Sohma men are being wary and Kyo is running for his life?
1. Who woke up Yuki?

We will now meet a much more sinister side of Yuki that never really existed and probably never should. The date is February 14 and ladies, you know what that means!! But the Sohma men are not looking forward to this chocolaty event. Particularly Kyo who is fleeing for his life? Thankfully this holiday only comes once a year but…what will happen to the people responsible for waking Yuki?

THE REVENGE OF VALINTINES DAY!

Chapter 1

Yuki woke up abruptly to the sound of a thousand elephants stampeding up the stairs. Yuki was normally a heavy sleeper but this noise had awoken him from his peaceful state and had put him in a most foul mood. What was to become of the people responsible for all the ruckus? Yuki stumbled down the stairs in a half-awake half-asleep way and had miraculously not missed a single step. He had successfully avoided the wall at the bottom of the stairs and continued to proceed into the kitchen. But that was where his luck had run out for a much worried Kagura was standing before him, arms outstretched, eyes closed and ready for an embrace, and he aimlessly-but unavoidably- crashed into her. "KYOO-KUN!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ME!!! O-otto! Yun-chan! You're up!" Kagura said surprised, "I'm sorry I thought you were Kyo!" Kagura may not seem to be the smartest person but looks can be deceiving and though she has a very on track mind, Kagura knew full well you were not to get into Yuki's way in the morning. She began to hope that he would just keep walking by but there was no such luck. Yuki stood there with a blank expression, never moving, never blinking, just staring. He stood like that for a while before he suddenly moved_. 'If she's here than the noise I herd must have been…'_ and with that thought, moved in a graceful fashion-though still half dead-up the stairs to the Cat's quarters, murder on his mind.

'_She's here, she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here…'_ while Kyo was chanting this discouraging thought of Kagura about in his head nothing else seemed to matter. He had to get away! He had to flee! He had to do something! He couldn't just wait around for her to find him! Lasts years Valentines Day experience was still fresh in his mind and being dragged along for another double date with that Rat was not Kyo's idea of fun. In fact, spending any time with Kagura was considered torture. Especially after she forced him to eat her chocolate! Although…he was pretty sure he would rather spend time with Kagura than Yuki if it absolutely came down to it. NO, NO, NO!!! Spending time with either of them would be endless torture! He had to do something! _'I know!'_ he thought, _'I'll go on a journey! And this time there will be no dang teacher here to stop me!' _Kyo began to thrash his belongings into a small duffle bag preparing to head to Shishous with only the only thoughts of _'she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here, she's here…_'running through his mind. He had to hurry up before she got through the door and entered his room!

KAA-BAM!!!! _'AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S HERE!!!!!'_ Kyo jumped so high that he hit his head on the ceiling. "Kagura I can explain-" he started not daring to look at 'her' in his doorway.

"I'm…going…to…KILL YOU!!!!!!"

Kyo slowly began to crank his head around his shoulder to find…

"EEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YUKI!!!!!!!"

To describe Yuki's face at that moment is impossible for it was so full of rage the term 'if looks could kill' comes to mind; only Yuki's look would have caused a nuclear explosion. He was now fully awake and ready to get revenge for his early waking.

"You woke me up this morning Kyo. I will show no mercy!"

And before Kyo even realized what was happening Yuki lunged at him!


	2. Poor Kyo

THE REVENGE OF VALENTINES DAY!

Chapter 2

Yuki lunged for Kyo's throat and quickly pinned him down.

"What…the hell…did…I do?" Kyo gasped struggling to get Yuki off of him.

"Don't give me that 'what did I do?' crap! You know perfectly well what you did! Now get downstairs and talk to Kagura before I really snap your pitiful neck in two!" Yuki shouted as he began to calm himself. As he was doing so he let his guard down long enough for Kyo to through him off.

"Ha! You think you could barge into my room and start telling me what to do eh, Rat? Let's see you try to pull that little strangling move again!" Kyo was to angry now to even remotely remember that Kagura was down stairs. It was just him and Yuki. "This is the day that I beat you Yuki!"

Yuki looked at Kyo from the corner of his eye. "Just shut up." Yuki sighed already bored. Kyo was wasting his precious time.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Sigh you're such a child."

"Look who's talking! You turn into a total brat if you're woken up even one minute before you're supposed to be! Now that's what I call a baby!"

Yuki had had enough. It was time to end this. Suddenly, in one sharp and swift motion, Yuki's leg flew into the air and his heel connected with Kyo's left cheekbone. Kyo spun backwards wildly and then…SPLAT!

"Kyo-kun!" a startled Kagura said from the doorway. She was kneeling on the floor with Kyo's head in her lap and an undistinguishable brown substance was covering the floor. "Oh Kyoo-kun!..." Kagura cried in a lovey-dovey voice. '_Wait. Is this…?'_

"I'm so glad! You decided to eat my chocolate!!! Yeah!" Kagura laughed. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kyo screamed leaping to his feet, pieces of the crushed chocolate heart flying into the air with him. "Chocolate! You made me eat chocolate!" Kyo cried in anguish. "How could you be so cruel? I thought you loved me?" He whined like a whinny little kid. Kyo's last words sent Kagura into a frenzy.

"I think it's time for you to start running Kyo." Yuki said calmly no longer interested in anything that was going on around him.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY LOVE!! I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kagura shrieked lunging for Kyo. Her mood suddenly switched and a menacing glare took hold of her features. "You will forgive me RIGHT Kyo?" Kyo was being pulled apart by Kagura now and screamed.

"You crazy woman let go of me! You've all gone mad!" Just then Shigure appeared in the doorway. He smiled brightly as his eyes swept the room.

"Must you always be so loud?" He asked as Kyo went flying past his head into the hall. "Kagura, let's try not to break anything this time okay?" He requested. He hadn't moved a centimeter.

"Oh Shigure it's terrible! Kyo said he won't forgive me!" Kagura whined to him.

"I'm sorry Kagura. Kyo forgives you." And with that said Shigure grabbed the half-conscious Kyo from behind him and tossed him to Kagura.

"Was there some reason you're in here?" Yuki asked as he moved around Kagura towards the door.

"I just thought you should know that there's a very worried Tohru downstairs and she's got a lovely breakfast ready and waiting for all of us to come join her."

Yuki's eyes flashed and he quickly sped down the stairs to the kitchen. "I'm sorry Miss. Honda." He said as he politely sat down to tell her that no one was hurt. "We've just had a very busy morning." He smiled at her now and Tohru smiled back warmly.

"That's okay." She said cheerfully. "I'm just glad that no one got hurt."

"Much" Yuki whispered under his breath to low for Tohru to hear. The rest of the Sohmas' filed in after that. Shigure leading the way followed by Kagura who was dragging Kyo behind her like a rag doll. They ate in silence and then Kagura asked if Kyo would go out with her on Saturday. Kyo sprang to his feet and ran out of the room.

"And just where are you going, Kyo?" Shigure asked bemused.

"SCHOOL!" and with that Kyo tore for the front door, Kagura on his heels.

Yuki sighed. "I guess we should get going to Miss. Honda. We don't want to be late."

"Oh no you're right! I'm sorry Shigure but we have to get going!" Tohru said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it. You go. I'll clean up. You have a promise to keep remember?"

"Yes. Thank you." And Tohru and Yuki left. Just as they were about to walk out the front door Shigure called out "Be safe!"

"We will!" Tohru promised and the house fell silent for the first time that morning.

**AN:** Will this be the end??? Who knows? I truly am sorry this took so long to post!!


End file.
